charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo Moon
Voodoo Moon'' ''is the 5th of the Charmed novels. This novel is set between Season 1 Episode 22 "Deja Vu All Over Again" and Season 2 Episode 1 "Witch Trial". Phoebe says it is June. The episode "Witch Trial" clearly takes place during the Autumnal Equinox. But it mentions the 21st century, supposedly putting it after Season 2 Episode 7 "They're Everywhere". Summary :If her soul is bound by an evil spell, :Call back her spirit with a ringing bell. :Salt in her left hand, gold in her right :Will cast out the dark and restore her soul's light. The Halliwells are on vacation. It's time to party in New Orleans. But on Prue, Piper and Phoebe's first night in the Big Easy, Phoebe has a dream filled with images of strange, violent rituals under a full moon. Soon after, a new friend of Prue's disappears—on the night of the full moon! When the Charmed Ones try to find her, they are drawn into a dark world of voodoo sorcery… a powerful magic like nothing the sisters have ever seen. Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. Prue wants to visit all the historical locations of New Orleans, but her plans were thwarted by an evil cult targeting her and her sisters. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Piper wishes to dine at a famous restaurant, but her plans are thwarted by an evil cult that set its sights on her and her sisters. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. Phoebe begins to experience visions and nausea almost as soon as they arrive in New Orleans. A powerful force is making its way toward the sisters, and its first victim is Phoebe. Support *'Gabrielle Toussaint:' Owner of the Jackson Square Voodoo Museum. Beneath the face of a beautiful and kindhearted woman lies an extremely petty and vengeful voodooist, who would turn against anyone in her path, even her own flesh and blood. *'Helene Toussaint:' Gabrielle's younger sister, who supposedly dabbled with voodoo. The Charmed Ones are Helene is associated with a Secret Société. She was temporarily turned into a zombie. *'Andre:' Gabrielle's boyfriend in secret, who works as a bartender at Seven Tuesdays and is another evil voodoo practitioner. *'Randy Claudel:' A blond handyman who knows something about voodoo. Noted to be broad-shouldered, muscular, sun-bleached hair and a deep tan. He is later revealed to be a witch. *'Yvonne:' African-American middle-aged woman who works at Montague House as the resident cook and housekeeper. A middle-aged Cajun witch with amazing healing powers. *'Daphne and Kane Montague:' Work under Gabrielle and run the bed-and-breakfast, Montague House. Kane is taller than Randy, but has a gaunt physique, with black eyes and a balding patch of black hair; Daphne is pretty, petite, with stylish short red hair; she often wears makeup. Minor *'Remy Fortier:' A famous chef. Piper loves his culinary arts. *'Zdenek:' A powerful Petro loa of human sacrifice, whom Gabrielle worships. *'Deborah Wright:' Radio meteorologist. *'Harold and Marge Phillips:' Retiree couple staying at Montague House. They left soon after the sisters arrived. *'Madame La Roux:' Runs the French market, where Remy Fortier frequents. La Roux warns the sisters about Montague House. Mentioned *'Marie Laveau:' The most powerful of all the New Orleans voodoo queens in the mid-eighteen hundreds. *'Caroline Claudel:' Randy's younger sister, who dated Andre before she disappeared. *'Captain Jean Montague:' Kane's ancestor. Original owner of Montague House. *'Peter:' A guy Piper danced with who had a friend with purple sideburns. *'François Seignouret:' The French wine merchant who built the Brulatour House. Magical Notes Spells To Search for a Lost Loved One :Search north and south and east and west :for one who's left our humble nest. :Search land and sea and sky above, '' :''Bring safely back the one we love. *There were multiple spells cast that were ominous in the book, including one that warded off evil, and one that could banish loas. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fight voodooists. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Gabrielle and Andre. *'Super Strength:' Used by Helene while in zombie mode. *'Zoolingualism:' Used by Randy to command animals. Artifacts *'Vèvè:' A voodoo object used to summon a loa. Terms *'Voodoo:' A form of magic most common in New Orleans. *'Loa:' A voodoo animal spirit served by voodoo practitioners. The loa on the side of good is known as a Rada loa, while a malevolent one is called a Petro loa. Notes and Trivia *Phoebe becomes a zombie. But these zombies are different than the ones on the show. It seems that she was under mind control and wasn't truly undead. *Chronologically, this novel would actually come before Whispers from the Past. *No mention of Leo Wyatt. References *Covers references of New Orleans, the French Quarter and practice of voodoo. International titles *'French:' Rituel vaudou (Voodoo Ritual) *'Russian:' Luna Vudu (Voodoo Moon) livre05.JPG|French cover 319760.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise